


固有频率

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（未完结） [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 半现实设定，（很无聊的）超能力设定有，主要是学渣竹马谈恋爱的故事CP：大写加粗的豆x天，后期会有三方三目测会是长篇，没有文笔没有逻辑；目前分集是T，以后应该有车与真人真事没有一白俄罗斯卢布的关系，都是我胖虎瞎想，全是我胖虎的错详细预警见Chapter1





	1. 预警

**预警如下：**

1\. CP是大写加粗的豆x天 1v1，站定矮攻不动摇！后期有三方三（设定是互攻但不会详细写）。

2\. 半现实设定，所有比赛相关（时间地点人物名次等）都和现实走向完全一致，但加入了“术法”（东西方所有魔法、道术、阴阳术之类的超自然能力的集合）的世界观设定。

    时间线是从12年9月天第一次参加JGP（也就是豆天的初遇）开始，目测结局时间线在19wc。

3\. 关于术法的设定会在文中慢慢展开；奇幻（？）类的文学作品我只看过HP系列原著和梦枕貘的《阴阳师》系列原著，别的著作、影视作品、游戏基本都没看过/玩过，文中设定如有雷同，纯属巧合；如果是借用什么作品里的独特设定，我会说明来源。

4\. 剧情里会出现花滑的一些选手，被提到的大家都会是好人；反派或负面角色都是虚构的。

    不接受对任何选手的负面评价/讨论，不接受关于现实中比赛结果的掐架（并没有人要看好吗

5\. 只是借用人物形象，和现实人物本人毫无关系，如果有错，都是我错！

6\. 目测会是长篇，更新速度没有保证 ~~（其实只想好了开头结尾和部分设定，中间还没有思路，现在只是先发出来断了自己后路，不要默默鸽了）~~ ，但应该不会坑。

7\. 本文现在的分级暂时是T，但主角都满18之后肯定要上炕的，我们的兔天那么可爱，怎么可以不吃兔天！

8\. 没有智商的蠢胖虎对奇幻类设定其实很不了解，也不是特别了解中国古代道术/日本古代阴阳术的一些细节，虽然会努力查wiki但肯定还是有很多不合理的地方，请不要在意（

9\. 蠢胖虎今年大概就和论文杠上了，写出来的东西要是像论文，都是蠢胖虎的错（

**看之前请确定能接受上述内容！胖虎感谢您！**

**如有疑问/意见/感想，欢迎留言提出/指正/唠嗑！**


	2. 第一话 如何用五欧分换牛奶味软式冰淇淋（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线：2012年9月，JGP Sencila Bled，是天宝宝第一次参加JGP比赛，也是豆天第一次在比赛中相遇。天宝宝第二，豆第六。  
> 这场比赛男单第一名为美国选手Joshua Farris，第三名是毛国的Alexander Samarin，第四是条子。第五是闫涵。  
> 该比赛结果页面：http://www.isuresults.com/results/jgpslo2012/index.htm

**第一话 如何用五欧分换牛奶味软式冰淇淋（上）**

 

       2012年九月末，斯洛文尼亚，布莱德湖畔。

       金博洋和他的队友们和同行的国家队教练、工作人员在下榻的酒店门口互相打了招呼，便各自朝相反方向走去。其他人都往北走、准备上山去参观布莱德城堡，而他则选择沿着湖畔往南信步而去。

       这次比赛的赛程共三天，男单的比赛在第二天晚上便已结束，第三天上午金博洋和大家一起去看了参加女单比赛的队友的节目。下午进行的冰舞比赛并没有中国的组合报名，大家便决定利用下午时间在这个斯洛文尼亚的国宝级景区游玩一番。众人打算先去最负盛名的布莱德城堡参观，再乘船上湖心岛；而金博洋觉得这些没什么意思，便打算自己在湖边转转。他年纪虽小，又是第一次来遥远的欧洲参加JGP，但领队和教练都知道他心里很有分寸、不会乱跑，而且现在正值旅游旺季，湖畔不说游人如织，总也算是热闹的，现在人人又都有手机，还能走丢不成？便在叮嘱了一番要看好证件、钱包之后，放他一个人去了。

       今天的天气算不上好，中午刚下过一场小雨，现在天色灰蒙蒙的，湖面上还泛着薄雾——这也是他不想去爬山的原因之一。如果金杨在这里的话大概会饶有兴致地扛着他的大炮相机咔嚓咔嚓，金博洋却并不怎么热衷于拍风景照。

       双手插在棒球外套的口袋里，耳朵上挂着beats的大耳机，金博洋觉得像这样在湖畔随意散散步便挺不错了。他又回忆起了昨天自由滑开头那个不甚成功的4T，不过这点遗憾很快就又被胜利的喜悦冲淡了——毕竟这是他第一次参加JGP，而第二名的成绩对于这样的他来说还是有些意外之喜的。他才不到十五岁——在这个年纪，胜利带来的一点小小的骄傲是很可以被理解、被允许的。

       手机屏幕亮了起来，是队友给他发来了在半山腰俯瞰湖景的照片。天气不好，照片拍出来果然没什么意味。

       他给队友回了一张雾蒙蒙的湖水照片，外加几个绵羊emoji。

       沿着湖畔一直往西南方向走，由于离开了酒店和度假设施密集的区域，路上能看到的游人渐渐变少了。不远处有对年轻父母带着个小孩儿，三人围在一个机器旁边。金博洋之前从未见过这样的机器，但在看了几眼之后，他很快判断出了它的用处：这是一个能自己制作纪念币的机器，只要往里面投硬币，再转动手柄，便可把投掷进去的硬币压成带有特色图案的纪念币。

       金博洋觉得挺有趣，也打算去试试，便站在离那一家三口几步开外的地方等着。转动手柄的动作一开始看上去还比较轻松，但越到后面所需的力气就越大，那小孩转了几圈之后便有心无力了，他父亲只好帮他继续转下去。不多时便听到“叮”的一声，小孩把压好的硬币拿了出来，兴奋得直跳。

       三人终于离开，金博洋走上前去，研究机器上印着的使用说明。那些文字金博洋看得半懂不懂的，但结合配图和刚才那一家三口的动作，他很快弄清了具体操作方法：先转动手柄选择要压的图案，然后投入作为工本费的1欧元硬币和要被压成纪念币的、薄薄的5欧分，接着重复转动手柄的动作完成压铸过程即可。

       他选了图案，翻出自己的驴牌小钱包要投硬币时才发现：他根本没有5欧分硬币！他把零钱夹层里的硬币一股脑儿倒出来挨个细看，有1欧分2欧分若干，还有两枚10欧分，就是不见5欧分的踪影。他正盘算着看看旁边有没有小店可以换零钱，便听到身后一个犹犹豫豫、磕磕巴巴的声音道：

       “あの、ご……いや、have……I have five……”

 

       这是现龄十四岁零九个月的宇野昌磨本赛季的第一场JGP，结果不尽如人意，名次比去年的两次JGP都差些。女单结束后的下午，日本队众人本打算一起去体验布莱德特色的、上湖心岛的木船，而他则打算像往常一样窝在酒店的房间里打游戏。宇野式咸鱼趴坚如磐石，连比他高几个头的田中刑事都没能把他从床上扯下来，只好自己跟着大家去了。

       打了两盘游戏，他鬼使神差地觉得有些气闷，想去湖边转转。他说话轻声慢语，性子却不拖沓，一旦起意便马上行动，给领队和田中刑事各发了条消息后便拿上外套和钱包出门了。

       这次一起来比赛的女单里有个大他一岁的名古屋人，老乡之间到底还是多说了几句话，告诉他这个湖区是斯洛文尼亚（或者是斯洛伐克，或是类似的名字？宇野昌磨记得不太清楚）的国宝级景点，而比赛的冰场就在湖边，不去游览一番甚是可惜。宇野昌磨并不在意是否去到什么国宝级、“此生必去”的景点，反正过后总也记不太住。像这样在湖边走走，呼吸着带着些微潮气的空气，看着熙攘来往的游客对他而言便挺有意思了：哪对是夫妻哪对又是情侣，初高中生小团体嬉笑打闹，缠着父母要买冰激凌吃的孩子——他似乎并没有多少机会，能像这样在一个冰场外的地方长久停留，把双眼从自己的事移到别人身上。

       田中刑事说他这十五岁的内心得有五十岁。他觉得挺有道理。

       他选择的路线是完全沿着湖畔走——这样好歹绝对不会迷路。渐渐地他走出了游客密集区，却在不远处看到一个熟悉的身影。他向来记不清外国选手的名字，但他对那个人很有印象——那是昨天自由滑比赛时正好在他之后出场的中国选手。

       那位选手——他隐约记得他的名字里有个“bo”的音——在自由滑里拿出的的后外点冰四周和阿克塞尔三周令全场印象深刻，他也因此得到了全场最高的技术分，由短节目第六一跃至总分第二。但宇野昌磨一开始注意到他并不是因为什么跳跃，而是因为那人和自己一样，在同龄选手里都算“身材娇小”，虽然他不得不承认自己是更娇小的那个。

       宇野昌磨从小就比同龄男孩要矮一截，不少同龄女孩都比他高。即使他非常喜欢吃传说中对健壮身材很有作用的牛肉，牛奶也是每天坚持喝一杯，却还是只能眼睁睁地看着同龄人一直比自己高，年纪比自己小的人也一个个在个头上超过他。从小到大，因为身高问题，无论是善意的玩笑还是带些恶意的嘲笑他都受过不少，渐渐地以为自己不在意了；但当他看到那位中国选手的时候，心里却莫名涌起了一种奇怪的共情——

       他大概在同龄人之中也一直是最瘦小的一个吧？他对此有什么想法呢？

       这次的JGP参赛的依然大多数是欧美选手，虽然是青年组，却一个个都像雨后嫩竹一样高得很；而那寥寥数个东亚脸里，田中刑事自不必说，另外几位也都不矮，只除了宇野昌磨和眼前这位瘦小却惊人地拿下了自由滑全场最高技术分的中国选手。

       宇野昌磨观察着那位中国选手的动作，他在压铸纪念币的机器前盘桓许久，又翻出钱包、把零钱倒在手上，一脸纠结十分明显。宇野昌磨上个赛季便踏上了国际赛场，之前来欧洲比赛时看队里的人用过这种机器，便猜出那位中国选手大概是因为没有某个硬币而困扰了。他虽然痴迷于打游戏，但视力却还不错，一眼便看出放置1欧的槽里已经有一枚硬币了，那一定是缺个5欧分了。

       而他宇野昌磨的钱包里却有一枚5欧分，是之前田中刑事买饮料时顺手塞进去的找零。

       宇野昌磨自知不善交际，也基本不会主动去和人搭讪，眼下的情况又有点他在窥视那位选手的意味——对方并未向自己求助，而自己却一眼看出对方的困扰并主动提供帮助，会不会拂了对方的脸面，这是每个日本人都纠结过的问题。总之，遇到这种需要帮助的事并不甚紧急的情况，宇野昌磨一般都会悄悄走开——但他却做了今天下午的第二个鬼使神差的决定。他主动走近那位选手，开口说道：

       “あの、ご……いや，”他忽然意识到自己在说日语，连忙换成他也不怎么擅长的英语，“have……I have five……”

       他不知道“分”的英语该怎么说。日元并没有分这个单位。

       好丢脸啊。

 

       金博洋循声回头，看见了一个有些出乎他意料的人。今天下午在这湖边游玩的、来参加JGP的选手应该不少，但花滑毕竟是小众项目，选手人数并不算多，在如织游客中遇到一个和自己同样参加青年组男单比赛的选手的概率还真不大——

       而且眼前这人，金博洋是有印象的。

       他知道去年第一届冬青奥的男单金牌是他的队友闫涵，而第二名就是眼前这位和他差不多大的少年了·——如果他没有记错对方的年龄，似乎是只比自己小几个月？他知道对方昨天自由滑是在自己前一个出场的，他的姓名金博洋没有刻意去记，似乎有个Uno，和大家常玩的游戏牌的名字一样。

       这位不知道是姓Uno还是叫Uno的选手在去年的全日本青年组比赛和成年组比赛里都拿了对于他这个年龄来说不错的成绩，金博洋有些印象，对方大约是他这个年龄层里被日本重点培养的选手了。况且对方这个长相、身材，让人想没印象都很难。

       金博洋自己从小在队里的同龄人中都是最瘦最矮的那个，他对自己怎么都练不壮的身材有些无可奈何，只好安慰说自己还没到十五，以后还会长的。在影像资料里看到这位Uno选手的时候金博洋竟颇感欣慰——看来我还不是最矮的那个！不过他很快就为自己的想法羞愧起来，对方长着这么可爱的一张小脸和如此无辜的大眼睛（金博洋很清楚自己对可爱的事物向来没有什么抵抗力），如果有机会，还是应该认识认识，这是他当时的想法。

       现在这位Uno选手就站在他两步开外，手心里是一枚5分硬币，目的昭然若揭，说了几个have之后却像卡壳一样停住了，大概是一时间想不出英语该怎么说，然后又用日语轻轻咕哝了几句不知道什么。

       金博洋灵光一现——可以试试之前从“意识域网”上下载的那个小插件了。

 

       金博洋是一个职业花滑运动员，同时也是一个能量核持有者——或者用人们更习惯的说法：术法人。

        “术法”一词统括了东西方的所谓魔法、巫术、道术、阴阳术之类的超自然能力。理论和实验研究已经证明，术法人和非术法人的区别在于，术法人的身体里存在着被称为“能量核”（在中国古代似乎被称作“内丹“）的物质，这是他们所拥有的超自然能力的来源。

       历史上曾有术法的辉煌年代。传说在义和团举事期间，便有能力高强的大术法师混迹于军队之中，几被奉为神明。在科学技术不太发达、生产力低下的农业时代，大术法师地位举足轻重，受到统治者和普通民众的追捧，当然也有忌惮。但随着近现代化的推进，特别是工业革命之后，一日千里的科学技术已经能使普通人轻易地做到之前大术法师也要拼尽全力才能完成的事，再加上地球受到的辐射情况和过往几千年已是天壤之别，术法师的能力普遍降低，于是术法便逐渐式微了。

       在当代，做术法人并不是什么令人艳羡的事——现代人能修炼得到的术法能力日益下降，而现代科技又能轻易地取代绝大部分术法带给前人的便利。绝大部分现代术法人的术法能力都不足以让他们在不进行物理接触的情况下杀死一只猫——那还不如随身带把瑞士军刀呢。

       而且，一旦被发现身有“能量核“，便有义务向”国际能量核持有者协会“（International Energy Core Holder Union，简称IECHU，但更多人都喜欢叫它”国际术法人协会“，将ECH替换为简短的Mage，简称IMU）进行登记，并接受严格的、几乎是苛刻的管控。滥用术法能力的人会受到严格的惩罚，最高的惩罚便是由IMU派人毁掉违规者的能量核——这几乎就能要了术法人的一条命。

       只要是能量核的持有者，不论能力高低，都能得到IMU颁发的“能量核合法持有者“证书——一张形同废物、除了做工精良之外没什么优点的卡纸。IMU每年还会在各国各地举办等级认证考试，最低为一级，最高为七级。考试分理论部分和实操部分，应试者需先参加理论考试，通过后进入实操环节，无论用什么方法——符咒也好，跳大神也好，挥舞形状怪异的木棍也好——只要能完成考题规定的任务，例如把一个铁块悬浮到指定的位置并停留指定的时间，即能通过考试并得到相应的等级证书。

       但这证书对非专职术法人并没有什么用处——倒是能让其持有者得到随等级递增而增加的一笔津贴（据说多年未变，通货膨胀但这津贴不涨），但其数额即使是最吝啬的商人看了也要汗颜，在如今大概也就够买几个茶叶蛋了。

       现代的术法人占总人口比例逐年减少，而且现代术法人的术法水平比起以前也差远了，绝大多数术法人最高也只能考出三级、四级。因此，大部分术法人都只把术法当成锦上添花的“隐藏小技巧“，比起学习术法，更多术法人还是选择专注于自己的本职工作。由于上述种种原因，除了少数几个有百年传承历史的术法世家之外，如今基本没有多少人愿意做专职术法人了。

       术法能量核的来源分为先天和后天，也就是俗称的“爹妈传下来的“和”自己长出来的“。金博洋的能量核就是自己长出来的——至少他叫得出名字的亲戚里，是一个术法人也没有的。他是在十岁时，跟父母去一家哈尔滨著名的高档俄餐厅里吃饭的时候被他日后的术法老师——那家店的一位大厨——发现了体内能量核的存在。

       那时他年纪小，觉得什么都好玩，便去做了能量核持有者的登记。不过他喜欢花滑，也早就想好了要走职业的道路，就还是把主要精力放在花滑的训练上；他的老师虽夸他术法天赋不错，但也没有要劝他做专职术法人的意思。

       七月份的时候金博洋第一次参加了IMU的等级测试，并顺利考下了三级——其实他的实操水平已经能考四级，偶尔走了运也能完成五级的模拟考题，但他实在背不下那么多理论知识，看到四级的理论模拟考题时便立马放弃，转而选择考理论部分简单一些的三级。

       金博洋暂时并没有觉出这张烫金的“IECHU能量核合法持有者认证·第三级“有什么作用，他家里并不缺装饰柜子的证书和奖牌。但学习术法对他而言还是挺有乐趣的，而他最近也在探索一样新事物并乐在其中：意识域网。

       术法人的大脑里存在着一片“术法意识域“——类似于控制听觉、视觉的大脑区域，术法意识域能对能量核发出控制指令。大部分术法人只能勉强感知或甚至完全无法意识到这个区域的存在，而有一小部分精神集中能力强的术法人能感知到甚至”进入“这一区域，有意识地在其中储存信息，就像把文件拷进电脑硬盘。

       意识域网是本世纪初由IMU主持开发的、参考了互联网技术的“术法互联网“，有能力感知并进入术法意识域的术法人基本都能自行进入”域网“。不过意识域网比互联网要单调得多，目前只开发了一个由协会管控的论坛，术法人可以在论坛上发布信息互相交流，能力强大的术法人甚至可以进行一些类似文件上传和下载的操作。

       但是，进入意识域网、在域网论坛发帖甚至上传下载文件对术法人的精神和能量消耗极大，大部分人即使只浏览了几个帖子便会觉得十分疲惫了。而且在域网范围内的一切信息都被IMU严格监控，令不少术法人感到不适，因此很多术法人即使有能力感知并进入域网，也不爱用，宁愿使用普通世界的互联网上建立的术法人专门论坛。

       金博洋是今年年初发现自己能感知到术法意识域的——对于大多数持有能量核的职业运动员而言，这并不是很难，毕竟职业运动员的精神集中能力一般都比普通人强。前段时间他在域网论坛上看到一个帖子，楼主自称长期在家养病，躺在床上实在无聊，就常年混迹于术法意识域，致力于意识域插件的开发，刚设计了一种能存储在意识域里的、功能类似于自动翻译器的插件，可转换外界输入的信息，也可把自己向外界输出的信息进行翻译。

       楼主号称此插件对精神和能量消耗极大，建议菜鸟不要随便尝试下载。金博洋一看便起了兴趣，咬着牙把插件下载下来了，还顺便下载了中文、英语和日语的数据包，累得他半天不想动弹，之后也没找到使用的机会——但今天，他似乎可以把这插件拿出来试试了。

       他不动声色地从意识域里调出插件并打开——通过训练，他对这些操作已经控制自如。不会由于大量的精神和能量消耗而露出异色——选择了将外界输入的日语转为中文。将自己输出的中文转为日语这一功能因为涉及到对方的接收，所以对能力的要求比转换外界输入要高得多，金博洋还远不能做到这一点。

       打开转换功能后，他的意识域里出现了一行行类似实时字幕的文字：

       “啊，羞耻……“翻译插件告诉金博洋，Uno选手在用日语这么嘀咕着，”可是，不知道这个英语。“

       金博洋有种自己在使用百度翻译的错觉。

       指不定这插件的数据库就是从百度翻译那里复制来的。

 

       宇野昌磨是一个职业花滑运动员，同时也是一个先天术法人——他的母亲出身于日本几个最古老的阴阳师世家之一，该家族号称其祖先为藤原教通和缘妙尼的女系后代——缘妙尼的母亲便是大名鼎鼎的阴阳师贺茂保宪的女儿。

       但他的母亲所在的一支仅是旁系，再加上他母亲本人在阴阳术上并没有显现出什么特别的天赋，通过IMU四级考试之后便一直止步不前，因此她为自己定下的婚姻才没有被干涉——宇野昌磨的父亲是一位普通的商人，寻遍他的家谱也找不出一个能量核持有者。

       宇野昌磨在十岁时被发现持有能量核，于是被招进他母亲家族内部的阴阳术学堂，和一群他怎么也算不清到底是什么亲戚的少年一起接受基础的阴阳术教育。在那里他还认识了同样是学花滑的山本草太，他俩是四代表亲——宇野昌磨从来没能算清楚他们之间的亲戚关系。

       不过，在他被发现持有能量核的时候，他已经拿到了全日本Novice B级的金牌，他的母亲并不希望他走专职术法人的道路，他自己对术法也是可有可无的态度，便听从了家里安排，把花滑训练作为主业。不过他毕竟还在母亲家族的学堂里混着一个席位，因此还是乖乖地依次考了一级和二级，今年七月刚考过三级。其实他翻了翻四级的实操考题，觉得自己也能完成，但四级的理论部分实在叫他头痛。相对于三级，四级的理论部分里西方魔法发展史的比重提高了，那些片假名专有名词搞得他晕头转向，于是只好乖乖去考了三级。

       前段时间宇野昌磨在域网里看到一个插件——他经常在域网论坛上寻找有趣的小插件，曾在论坛里下载过意识域版俄罗斯方块小游戏——可以翻译外界输入的信息，如果使用者能力足够强大，还能将使用者对外输出的翻译也进行翻译，让他人接收。宇野昌磨下载之后，自觉离输出的水平还差得远，便找了同样是职业花滑选手也是术法人的宫原知子来帮忙测试这插件的输入翻译功能。

       宫原知子的父母在术法界都是赫赫有名的理论研究专家，她本人也颇具书卷气；宇野昌磨虽然和她关系不错，但每次看到她都有一种学渣见学霸的心虚。宫原知子小时候在美国待过几年，因此她一个人就把和她年龄差不多的日本选手的英语平均水平拉高了一个档次。宇野昌磨便让她对自己说英语，自己再把意识域里出现的自动翻译字幕说给她听。最后得出的结论是虽然机翻的味道比谷歌翻译还重，但如果只是简单日常对话的话还是能用的——不过宫原知子并不能确定这插件能不能辨认各种奇葩口音的英语。

       宇野昌磨倒没这么讲究，他觉得能用就行，聊胜于无，总之结果不会比他自己去理解人家的英语更差。他花了好几天时间，除了日语和英语，他还下了几种常见语言的数据包，其中就包括中文。

       现在这中文数据包竟要派上用场了。

       眼前的中国选手似乎是理解了他要给他5欧分的好意，也看出了他不知如何用英语表达的尴尬，便也没让他再说下去，而是直接接过了那枚5欧分，说了句Thank you。

       和这位中国选手稚嫩的、充满孩子气的长相形成鲜明对比的是他的声音，倒比较低沉。

       中国选手接了那5欧分之后，并没有把它放进机器里，而是先从钱包里拿出一枚1欧的硬币想塞还给他。宇野昌磨连忙摆手，那中国选手却很坚持，还努力挤了几个英语词：

       “Change……I give back……“

       宇野昌磨的意识域里便出现这样的字幕：

       “変える……返します……“

       虽然不知道変える是什么鬼翻译，但change和give back这样基础的词他还是能听懂的，他大概也明白对方这是不想白拿他的5欧分。他摇头表示真的不需要，中国选手挠了挠头，用中文说了一句：

       “哎呀妈呀这可咋整啊？”

       意识域里的字幕直接变成了一堆乱码。

       看来这个插件真的不靠谱，宇野昌磨有些愤愤地想。

 

=第一话 TBC=

 

 ————

**注：**

**[1]** 豆对外国地理的概念很差是真的 ~~不是我黑他~~ 。他曾在法国站归国后的采访里被发现弄不清自己到底是去了法国还是莫斯科。

 **[2]** 欧洲的很多景点都设有让游客自己动手压出纪念币的机器。先转动手柄选择图案，然后将工本费（通常是1欧或2欧）和待压的硬币（通常是5分，因为厚薄适合，也有用10分、2分的，非欧元区则会提供空白的圆形金属片）分别放入槽中推入机器，然后转动手柄给硬币施压，压铸成功的硬币会自行滚出。

压币机一般都设置在游客中心等设施附近，如果正好没有5欧分，可以去售票处之类的地方换，工作人员都懂的（

 **[3]** Mage：古英语，wiki把它和magician归为同一词条。游戏《英雄无敌之魔法门》里的兵种“法师”就用的这个词。

 **[4]** 藤原教通：平安时代中后期的摄政关白，紫式部所侍奉的中宫彰子即为其姐。缘妙尼：据记载，为藤原教通的侍女，为人好色奔放，后来起了道心、出家为尼，号缘妙。其母为大阴阳师贺茂保宪之女。

以上信息是有文献记载的，磨磨母亲的家族什么的都是我瞎编的。

 **[5]** 因为父母工作关系，知子小时候在美国待过两年，这是真的，不是我瞎扯的。

 

**以下闲扯：**

第N次给斯洛文尼亚的布莱德湖区打广告！风景真的非常非常美，很适合度假！ ~~（总有一天我要写我cp去布莱德度蜜月（湖景房落地窗跪姿后入play（又开始排九文大钱了~~

以及私心给当时住的民宿做个宣传，叫Pension Lukanc，是在湖边的村里，离湖的南岸有大概步行30分钟的距离。因为远离酒店密集区，所以房价比较便宜（湖边的酒店都超级贵，一个人出门的穷狗哭了）。自驾的朋友很可以尝试，从湖边到民宿所经过的乡间风景非常美。

然而我就是那个不自驾但又没钱住湖边的冤大头，走去民宿的那一程还好，走的那天早上下了暴雨，好心的老板主动提出开车送我去车站，简直救了我的狗命·……（老板的车是宝马！！）

我一开始跟老板说的是英语，觉得老板英语很辣鸡，车上聊天的时候我说我在德国读书，于是老板直接开始说德语，说得特别溜，除了有点口音之外，语速和语法都和德国人不相上下，让我十分惭愧（

布莱德湖区位于斯洛文尼亚边境，靠近奥地利和意大利，所以当地旅游景点、住宿设施等很多都有英语和德语说明。老板介绍说当地很多年轻人为了做生意，除了德语之外还会学意大利语和俄语。我个人的体会是欧洲小国国民（特别是旅游区）的外语水平比德法这种欧洲大国的要6得多……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豆一开始跟天搭话时说的日语：あの、ご……いや（那个，五……不是）（之后就意识到自己说日语，天听不懂，就改说英语了


	3. 第一话 如何用五欧分换牛奶味软式冰淇淋（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一Chapter。

**第一话 如何用五欧分换牛奶味软式冰淇淋（下）**

 

       眼下的情形——金博洋不好意思白拿算不上认识的人的钱（虽然只有5欧分），想用1欧硬币跟他换，而那位Uno选手则勉力拒绝——让金博洋联想到了奇怪的对话：

       “这钱你拿着！”

       ——“别，大哥，兄弟我真不能要！”

       “跟哥生分了还是咋的？要你拿就拿着！”

       金博洋还不至于为了5欧分这么纠结，便主动把1欧硬币放回钱包，又把Uno选手给他的5欧分放进卡槽，推进机器里。Uno选手就站在他旁边，饶有兴致地看着他转动手柄。很快，金博洋的掌心内就多了一枚压好的纪念币，图案是布莱德湖心岛上的圣母教堂。见Uno选手在一旁小心翼翼地斜着眼看他手上的纪念币，金博洋大大方方地把掌心向他伸过去，两个小脑袋便有些自来熟地凑到一块儿，研究起这枚小小硬币。

       电光石火间——一般小说里出现这个成语就是要出大事了——金博洋还没明白到底发生了什么，就仰面朝天地被压倒在地，而面对面地压在他身上的就是方圆几十米内除了他之外的唯一一个活人，刚给了他5欧分硬币的Uno选手。

       按照宝岛偶像剧的套路，此时应该出现伤感情歌BGM以及飘落的樱花雨，但现实与浪漫实在大相径庭，没有粉红色泡泡，只有阴沉沉的天色、湖水浮动的轻响，和两个面色紧张的少年。

       金博洋觉得自己先着地的屁股有点疼（幸好是摔在柔软的草地上），压在他身上的少年看着个儿矮，体重倒不轻，早上在酒店吃自助早餐时吃下去的那一小块带着酒味儿的布莱德特色甜点在他的胃里抗议起来。这种莫名其妙被人压倒在地的情况，一般人要么觉得是对方故意伤他，要么就是对方小脑抽搐不慎滑倒了——毕竟干他们这行的不少人，虽然在冰上游刃有余，在平地上却经常无故摔倒。但作为术法人的金博洋却察觉到了一丝诡异的气息：

       有妖气！

       ……不，是有怨气！

       压在他身上的少年在短暂的失神后忙不迭地滚到一边爬起身来，又磕磕巴巴地跟他道歉。他的表情带着慌乱和歉意，但金博洋也读出了一丝了然：对方似乎也明白是什么力量让他忽然摔倒。

       “You are mage……too?”金博洋问。

       术法人虽然有义务向IMU报备并接受IMU的管控，IMU也会把术法人的考级情况、有无特殊类术法许可证、有无因违反IMU规定而受罚的记录等基本情况寄送给该术法人所在的学校或工作单位等，但在和他人交往时术法人可以选择是否告知对方自己的术法人身份，IMU和其他组织也有义务为术法人保密。因此，即使是同时参加一个比赛的选手，互相间不清楚是否拥有术法能力是很正常的。

       不出意料，Uno选手点了点头，又指了指刚才在金博洋被他压倒在地的时候脱手落地的那枚由5欧分压成的纪念币。

       金博洋把那枚纪念币捡了起来，铜红色的硬币无辜地躺在他的掌心。但金博洋和Uno都已经意识到，刚才让Uno莫名摔倒同时把他压在地上的力量，就来自于这枚硬币，或者说，附在这枚硬币上的什么东西。

       金博洋试着用自己的术法意识域去“联系”这枚硬币，一些破碎的画面缓缓流进他的意识域：上有大哥下有小妹、被父母冷待的次子，在学校里毫无存在感的普通学生，在公司里被排挤的小职员——这大概还是个日本人。这位觉得自己饱受社会压迫的仁兄心底的怨气在跟着公司到这湖边来开会、因为直属上司推卸失误责任而被领导当众责骂时达到了顶峰，这股怨气便形成了一丝怨灵，附着在金博洋面前的压币机里的一枚硬币上，伺机而动。

       这事件便很明了了：那能量不算多强的怨灵不知为何盯上了他俩，于是从之前附身的硬币里脱出身来，钻进金博洋扔进机器的那枚5欧分硬币里，然后趁着他和Uno都在认真研究被压出的纪念币、精神放松时，对Uno进行了攻击使他摔倒，顺便也撞倒了金博洋。这怨灵的目的大概就是让别人也尝尝被压迫的滋味。

       金博洋此时生出些后怕来：幸好这只是一个由普通人长久积累的怨气化成的、能力很弱的怨灵，如果是由什么传说中的百年千年冤魂化作的怨灵或邪崇，即使不把他俩做成烤串，让他们随便吃点皮肉之苦还是很容易的。

       这是金博洋第一次直面一个怨灵。他小时候被什么大师“诊断”出是“八字比较轻”的体质，说是“比一般人更容易碰见不干净的东西”，家里人就给他请了一堆这个平安符那个护身符的叫他带着。不知是那大师胡说还是那些乱七八糟的符确实有效，他倒是真没碰到过什么“不干净的东西”。学了术法之后，他的老师说他以后可能会经常出国比赛，或许会遇到什么奇怪的东西，便随意教了他一些收妖破邪的法诀，不过他心里其实没当回事儿，因此记得也不太认真。

       现在他有些后悔——应该多背几个法诀的，这还真要派上用场了。说起来，如果要施破邪之法，就需要一张符箓，那至少得有张黄纸……黄纸！金博洋脑内灵光一现，他外套的口袋里还真有一张黄纸。

       金博洋从棒球外套的口袋里翻出那张准确地说只是一张黄色的纸的片状物，那是这次JGP的主办方发给选手的比赛时间表，在等抽签等得无聊的时候还被他在背面画了个两仪图。正经符箓用的黄纸其实讲究得很，从纸浆的选料到符纸的切割都有规矩，老牌的、讲究的道士甚至对画符所用的墨汁和朱砂的产地都有要求。然而现下别说朱砂了，金博洋手边连根红色圆珠笔都没有。

       但他还是打算死马当活马医，随便试试——他记得他老师说过，符体的重要性并不如画符的动作本身。他不太记得画符咒时要写的那一长串字了，也不记得现在这种情况到底该用什么咒，笔咒，朱砂咒？但反正不管是笔咒还是朱砂咒他都没记住。总而言之，先随便试试看再说。

       金博洋凝神于胸，并指为决，按照记忆力老师说过的画符手势，在那黄（色的）纸上虚虚写了个“敕”字。

 

       宇野昌磨在倒地的第二秒就感觉到了不对的地方——说他倒地似乎也不太准确，因为那位瘦小的中国选手被压在他和草地之间，给他当了肉垫。他虽无意走职业术法人的道路，但从小在家族学堂里耳濡目染，比起普通的术法人，他对一些不那么常见的“东西”还是更为敏感一些。

       这股让他莫名其妙摔倒的力量，当是来自什么“不干净的东西”。八成是个连实体都没有的菜鸡怨灵之类的。

       他并不习惯和陌生人的肢体接触——还是这样大面积的肢体接触。但现在的情况是他把人压倒了，于是他也来不及觉得尴尬或是不适，而是赶紧爬起来并给对方道了歉。出乎他意料的是，被人不明不白地推倒、摔在地上，那位中国选手却没有表现出任何的愤怒或是不快，而是冷静地问他，是否“也”是术法人。

       看来对方也察觉到了。

       他点了点头，又指了指被中国选手掉在地上的那枚纪念币：如果他的意识域感知没有错误，那个菜鸡怨灵应该是附着在硬币上了。

       宇野昌磨母亲的家族以大阴阳师贺茂保宪的后裔自居，家族教育里自然就有更多关于破魔驱邪除厄类的“超出考纲范围”的内容。按照IMU的规定，使用驱邪类术法的术法人应参加IMU针对驱邪类术法的专门考核并申领驱邪类从业执照——驱邪类术法并不在一般的考级范围内。如果使用驱邪类术法进行营利活动，也是需要向IMU报备的。但对于像宇野昌磨母亲的家族在自家学堂里的这种教学行为，IMU也就心知肚明地睁眼闭眼了。

       总之，宇野昌磨虽然在学堂里算不上什么优等生，但该学过的东西还是学了的，眼下他正考虑着该怎么干掉这个怨灵：按照正规流程，他作为没有驱邪类术法执照（他猜测那位中国选手也不会有）的术法人，遇到这种情况，应该向IMU在本片区的紧急联络人说明情况，由IMU派出专业的术法师来解决。但他估计这个怨灵十分菜鸡，正好可以拿来试试他之前学过的东西——他还从来没碰到过什么“不干净的东西”呢。

       他正回忆着该用什么咒把怨灵从硬币里“拔”出来，就见那位中国选手从外套口袋里掏啊掏，挖出一张被叠成小方块的黄色纸张，宇野昌磨认出那是前几天赛事主办方发的时间表，背面还被对方画了个不太圆的阴阳鱼。

       宇野昌磨的理论知识学得不怎么好，中国的术法人学习的道术和他所学的阴阳术虽然不能说毫无联系，但差异也还是很大的。他只是大概地知道对方拿黄纸可能是想画符，却不清楚具体该怎么操作——说起来，画符是这么随便的事吗，他前阵子为了考三级而背的理论知识里还有提到，中国的道士画完符之后还要绕着一个香炉转三圈才能有效，这附近哪来的什么香炉？难道这位中国选手的背包里还装了个香炉？

       他天马行空地猜想着，却见对方似乎是下定了什么决心，捏了个指诀，对着黄纸虚划了几笔，然后把那枚已经被从地上捡起来的纪念币贴在他画在黄纸上的阴阳鱼上，念了一句什么。

       如果宇野昌磨能听懂中文，他会发现对方念的是“太上老君急急如律令”。

       一道赭色的光闪过，那枚纪念币再次脱手而出、掉在草地上，但宇野昌磨能感觉到，附着在硬币里的怨灵已经不在那里面了，而是被“封”在了那张不伦不类的黄纸做成的低配符里。中国选手的表情有些惊讶，似乎是不太相信自己真成功了。

       难道他其实是持证上岗、被允许使用驱邪类术法的？宇野昌磨正期待着对方的进一步动作，却见中国选手有些犹豫的样子，对着黄纸比划了好几下也没划出个什么结果。到底是少年意气，宇野昌磨也想试试之前没有机会尝试的驱邪类术法，便也捏了个指诀，心中催动咒语，正指向那黄纸上阴阳鱼的位置。

       只听“噗”的一声，阴阳鱼那块地方燃起一簇赭红色的火焰。那中国选手似是一惊，手腕一抖，却没把已经被点燃的纸张丢掉，而是继续紧紧攥着，像是很清楚那簇火焰并不会伤到自己。片刻之后，火焰燃尽，黄纸上画着阴阳鱼的那块地方留下了一个窟窿，周围却毫发无伤。

       怨灵被消灭了。

 

       金博洋和宇野昌磨一起坐在湖边的一个扶手长凳上，晃着腿，舔着刚买的牛奶味软式冰淇淋——那是刚才路过一个挂着Gelato招牌的小店时金博洋买的。金博洋提出要请他吃冰淇淋作为对5欧分的答谢，宇野昌磨没有拒绝。

       既然都知道了对方是术法人，还都下了那个意识域网的翻译插件，两人就都光明正大地开了插件。虽然机翻有些奇怪，但翻译完整句子的正确率比翻译单个词语要好很多，再混上一些蹩脚的英语，基本也能把对方的意思理解个大概。

       两人互通了姓名和基本信息。金博洋已经能很顺口地叫“Shoma”了（虽然宇野昌磨觉得他的发音有点奇怪）；宇野昌磨则被告知可以管金博洋叫他的小名“天天”，在确认了两个月的年龄差后，金博洋还说可以叫他“天哥”。但不论是“天”还是“哥”的发音对日本人来说都不太友好，于是宇野昌磨还是选择叫他“博洋”，让想要过一把被软乎乎的大眼睛弟弟叫大哥的瘾的金博洋略有些失望。

       知道对方也在七月份的时候通过了IMU三级考试的时候两人都觉得很巧。

       “其实本来可以试试看四级的。”宇野昌磨说，“但是理论部分实在太难了。”

       金博洋恨不得扔了冰淇淋，握住对方的双手大叫一声“大兄dei”。平时和他一起训练的队友里并没有几个术法人，更没有和他同龄的术法人。能遇到和他同龄、一起参加JGP又都刚过三级（还都觉得理论考试太难）的宇野昌磨，简直就是意外之喜。

       “可不是嘛。”他也抱怨道，“四级里面西方术法的内容比三级一下子增加了好多！那些名词真的记不住啊，翻成中文也记不住……”

       考虑到东西方术法理论体系的区别，东西方术法人参加理论考试时，考试内容涉及东西方术法理论的比例是不同的。东方术法人所参加的一级到三级考试的理论部分由80%的东方术法理论和20%的西方术法理论构成，西方术法人所参加的则相反。但级别越高的理论考试越强调“全面性和均衡性”，于是从四级开始，东西方术法理论所占比例就越来越接近，令一众学渣考生叫苦不迭。

       “所有人都叫威廉亨利爱德华。英国的亨利和法国的亨利不是一个亨利。同一个奥古斯特在这里是一世换个地方就是二世……”宇野昌磨想起了尝试做四级五级的理论模拟题时被历史支配的恐惧，“简直比那些超长的咒语还要命。”

       金博洋意识域里的自动翻译字幕里出现了很多奇怪的词语，但他大概能猜到宇野昌磨是在说四级五级的理论考纲里要求背的那些“某某术法师/某某术法理论的生活年代和当权者的对应”。

       “如果在学校里好好学历史的话，大概会好一点吧。”宇野昌磨自嘲地总结道。

       “我可不记得学校里的历史课要求背这么多奇怪的专有名词。”金博洋说，虽然他也没什么时间像普通学生那样好好上学，“更不用和某某术法师进行对应。”

       一起吃东西、一起抱怨恐怖的理论考题很快拉近了两个少年的距离。开始聊刚才遇到的怨灵时，他们已经勾肩搭背了。

       宇野昌磨坦承自己并没有考驱邪类术法的许可证，只是在母亲家族的学堂里学了点皮毛。

       “我也没有那什么鬼证。”金博洋也很诚实，“是我老师说我在外面比赛指不定会撞到什么，就教了一点。不过你也看到了，咒语什么的我基本没记住，只记得末语，哈哈哈。”他挠着头干笑了几声，似乎对自己的摸鱼有些不好意思。

       用一张不伦不类的黄色纸片、画得不圆的阴阳鱼和堪堪记住的末语就能把一个怨灵（虽然只是个菜鸡怨灵）定住，宇野昌磨觉得金博洋还是挺厉害的。

       “你以前遇到过怨灵什么的吗？”金博洋问，又真诚地赞叹了一句，“刚才那一手好厉害啊。”

       “没有。”宇野昌磨摇头，“这是我第一次遇到怨灵。幸好这个怨灵似乎比较衰弱，才被我们直接除掉了吧。”

       “我也是。据说我还是比较容易遇到这些东西的体质呢，所以还一直带着这些。没想到今天真碰到了。”金博洋又拿出了刚才宇野昌磨见过的那个驴牌钱包，打开其中一个夹层给他看，里面放着一枚极乐寺的平安金卡、一本袖珍的药师经，宇野昌磨唯一能认出的则是一枚黑底金矢的鹤冈八幡宫破魔矢守。

       见宇野昌磨盯着那枚破魔矢守看，金博洋解释道：“是一个哥哥去日本玩的时候带的。”

       宇野昌磨点了点头，也给金博洋看了自己的手机上挂着的御守。

       “你打算跟IMU报备怨灵的事吗？”宇野昌磨问。

       “什么……？”金博洋的眼神有些迷糊，“对不起，我不太了解这些规定。”

       “我也不是很了解。但是，我们遇到了未知的怨灵并且使用术法除掉了它，似乎是应该填一个表格，向IMU报备这次的事的。”

       “但是我们都没有驱邪类术法的执照。”

       “是的，我们没有。”宇野昌磨重复道，“所以……”

       “就不报备了吧。”金博洋给了他一个心照不宣的笑。

       两人都知道，如果上报了这次事件，因为他们都没有驱邪类术法执照，却出手除掉了那个由普通人的怨气凝结而来的怨灵，这或许违反了什么他们并不清楚的规定；即使他们的行为应该算是正当防卫，但接受IMU的调查就够喝一壶的了，他们也都没兴趣跟那些条条框框打交道。

       现下两人又都有些心有余悸，幸好碰到的是个菜鸡怨灵，不然就以他俩这点摸鱼技巧，怕是要吃大苦头。

       两人交换了联系方式。宇野昌磨当然没有微信；金博洋问了他最常用的聊天软件，他说是LINE。金博洋看这小子一副呆呆傻傻的样子，自己可是网瘾少年（还是大哥），还是自己迁就他吧，就当场下了个LINE、注册了账号，然后添加了宇野昌磨的账号。

       “以后还会经常碰到的吧。”在酒店门口道别的时候，金博洋这么说。虽然他们其实都清楚，他们这个项目的人员流动性不小，之前一起滑的朋友或许什么时候就忽然不学了，能“经常碰到”的可能性并不是很大，“下次见！”

       “下次再见。”宇野昌磨也笑着和他的新朋友道别。

 

————

**注：**

**[1]** 哈尔滨极乐寺：东三省四大佛教寺庙之一。

鹤冈八幡宫：位于神奈川县镰仓市，始建于镰仓幕府时代的著名神社。

 **[2]** Gelato：意大利软式冰淇淋

 **[3]** “英国的亨利和法国的亨利不是一个亨利，同一个奥古斯特在这里是一世换个地方就是二世”：英国和法国历史上都有好几个叫亨利的国王；神圣罗马帝国的萨克森选帝侯“强力王”公爵奥古斯特一世，同时也是波兰国王奥古斯特二世。


	4. 第二话 玩2048也能通宵的中学男生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线：2012年12月的JGPF（天第五），和2013年3月的WJC（天第四，豆第七）。  
> JGPF和GPF：http://www.isuresults.com/results/gpf1213/index.htm  
> WJC比赛结果：http://www.isuresults.com/results/wjc2013/  
>  **详细预警见Chapter1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中提到的参赛情况和比赛结果都依照现实，不过有一点是虚构的：文中写13wjc双人比赛在男单之后，这是为了剧情需要（？），其实是在男单之前。  
> 本文豆天1v1，站定矮攻不动摇，两位主角和其他人都没有感情线（无论男女）。  
> 说起来13wjc的gala finale他俩站在一块儿还牵手了，从那时候到现在，他俩似乎就再没在赛后的gala上牵过手了吧……？（哎，THE ICE真好，呜呜呜

**第二话 玩2048也能通宵的中学男生**

 

       “你身上一股啥味儿？”金博洋的术法师父问他。

       从布莱德回到哈尔滨的第二天，金博洋就和他师父见了面——在一个烤串摊儿。他师父并不是仙风道骨的得道高人模样，就是个普通的中年男子，有些啤酒肚、头顶上地方支援中央，因为是俄餐馆的大厨，身上还总有些烟火气，仿佛下一秒就能捧出热气腾腾的罐虾。

       “啥味儿？烤串味儿吧。”金博洋啃着肉串，心想果然还是国内的食物最好吃。

       “……我不是说这个。”他师父挠了挠脑袋上储量不太丰富的头发，“你这次出去是不是遇到了什么人？——术法相关的。”他补充道。

       金博洋颠三倒四地把在湖边压纪念币、遇到宇野昌磨和消灭菜鸡怨灵的事儿说了。

       “宇野……宇野。”他师父摸着下巴，“我对这个姓氏没有什么印象。你说他家里是古老的术法大家族？”

       “啊，他说家族学堂是他母亲那边的。”

       “他母亲姓什么？”

       “这个我没问。”金博洋吃完了肉串，用餐巾纸擦起油乎乎的手指，“刚认识，哪儿好意思啊。”

       “也就那几家，我心里大概有数。”他师父说，“饱了？那我付钱去了。”

       “哎哎别，我请我请。”金博洋赶紧从兜里摸出钱包，“这不拿了奖金嘛。”

       “就你那点儿奖金，留着买包吧！”

       “嘿，别呀。”金博洋豪气万丈地抽出一张百元大钞，“怎么说也是第一次拿大奖赛的奖金，就让我请呗。”

       他师父揉了揉他的头，没再推拒。

       当晚，他躺在床上和他的新朋友宇野昌磨发消息——手机里的翻译插件用起来可比意识域网里面那个方便得多。

       “你的下一站是在哪里？”他问他的新朋友。他在自己的第一站——八月底的法国站夺冠，这次又在布莱德拿到了第二名，提前预定了青年组总决赛的六个名额之一。

       “好像是法国……”

       “法国站……是上个月的事吧？”

       “等一下……”宇野昌磨那边似乎有些犹豫，又过了一会儿才回信，“啊，对不起，刚才看了一下，是德国。”

       “哦……加油！”金博洋看这小矮个儿还挺顺眼的，虽然交流算不上十分顺畅，却也挺希望再和他当面聊聊的，不过以他这次第六名的成绩，基本是无缘总决赛了，“11月的IMU四级考试，你会去吗？听说以后的理论考题题量又要增加了[哭泣]”

       “我也觉得早点考掉比较好，以后据说是会越来越难呢。”宇野昌磨回复，“但现在对四级的理论部分还是没有把握，所以不去了。”

       “我也不去。或许我们明年三月底可以一起考。”其实四级的操作部分（例如“使用术法把和牛津英汉大辞典等高的铁块托举悬空10cm并维持至少10秒”）他已经能做到成功率百分之百了，但理论部分实在令他头大。

       发完这条，他才想起在明年的第一次术法考级（IMU每年举办三次术法考级，分别在三月、七月和十一月）之前的二月底三月初有世青赛，不知他和宇野昌磨是否能拿到各自国家的名额？

 

       宇野昌磨在十月中旬的德国站发挥不错，拿到了第二名，但终究还是没进总决赛。金博洋则在总决赛遇到了两位熟面孔——法国站的季军日野龙树和斯洛文尼亚站的第四名田中刑事，这两人都和宇野昌磨关系不错。他还认识了一位新朋友——被宇野昌磨提到过几次的“学霸”宫原知子——他在青年组总决赛获得了男单第五名，而知子则在青年组女单排名第五。

       “Miyahara这个姓氏……”在第一次跟宇野昌磨聊到这位学霸朋友的时候，金博洋这么问他，“让我想起《术法概论》的作者。”虽然这本业内著名的基础教科书他并没有吃透，但封面上印着的作者姓名他还是有印象的。

       “那本书的作者宫原博士就是知子的母亲。”宇野昌磨介绍说。

       金博洋肃然起敬，心里却也不免对这位学霸生出一些敬畏之心。GALA排练时他和知子正好被安排在一起，于是顺便搭了几句话。他很快发现知子是个温柔而有趣的女孩，心里那些小小的隔膜很快就消失了。

       “昌磨君提到过你，博洋酱。”知子这么告诉他，“你们似乎一起经历了有趣的事。”

       虽然意识域网里的翻译插件并没有很清楚地翻出“くん”和“ちゃん”的区别，但已经开始学习一些简单的日语的金博洋还是听懂了这两个称呼——凭什么他是“昌磨君”，我就是“博洋酱”？明明我还比他大呢（大两个月也是大），他心想。

       宇野昌磨告诉过他，他向知子咨询过遇到怨灵的事，而知子回答说现代怨灵主动攻击术法人的事很少见，他们这也算是“撞了大运”。

       上次遇到怨灵的事毕竟没有向IMU报备，他和知子都清楚在公共场合这不是一个很好的话题，于是聊起了别的。

       “我特别喜欢他！”成年组占据了场中央、青年组选手在场边看着的时候，金博洋悄悄指了指场中的羽生结弦，“他去年去中国比赛的时候我还和他合影了，你看——”

       打开手机收藏夹的时候他又有些赧然了：宫原知子和羽生结弦同在日本队，想必也是从小就认识了，哪会稀罕看他这一张普普通通的合照呢？但知子却完全没有让他尴尬——她表现出了十足的兴趣，并真诚地称赞了合照里金博洋的耳机。

       “你知道吗？他去年就通过了IMU的七级考试呢——我是说羽生君。”知子随后告诉他。

       金博洋听说过羽生结弦是术法人的事，但并不清楚他具体几级。他的粉丝论坛里有人发帖猜测羽生已经得到了“professional ECH”称号，不过这个帖子并没有多少热度。

       Professional ECH，即俗称的Arch Mage（大术法师），是IMU所能颁发的最高级别的术法人等级认证，其认定标准并不明确，据说远高于一般人所能考取的最高级——七级。大术法师称号由IMU的十二人常务委员会颁发，一年仅有一个名额，在十二人常务委员会认为今年的候选人都不符合条件时甚至会轮空。

       “他真厉害。”金博洋由衷地赞叹，“我听说他已经拿到了Arch Mage的认定？”

       “据我所知，今年的名额并没有给他。”知子说，“你在哪儿听说的？”

       金博洋不太好意思说是在粉丝论坛的猜测帖里看到的，更不想承认自己把那个粉丝论坛里所有的帖子都点开来读过。所幸知子并没有追问下去。

       不过令他有些失望的是，羽生结弦最终并没有去gala。第一次参加这种级别的赛事的表演滑的金博洋在finale时拿着人手一束的花，有些茫然地滑来滑去，最后拍照的时候还是被费尔南德斯让到了前排。

       那一刻他莫名想起了宇野昌磨：他这位看上去也有些迷糊的朋友在这种场合下大概也会不知道该如何自处吧，如果他们能凑在一起，大概也能做个伴儿？

 

       宇野昌磨歪躺在床上，枕边放着的笔记本电脑屏幕上播放的是大奖赛总决赛的gala直播，手上握着的手机则开着游戏界面——但他现在并没有心思打游戏：直播正进行到金博洋的表演滑节目。

       不知是否是他的错觉，他觉得金博洋比九月底见面时看上去长高了一些（明明只过去了不到三个月）。他穿着自由滑的那套衣服，他那根宝贝项链（金博洋告诉他那是一个纯金的花生）从领口里晃了出来。表演滑里的几个跳都不太顺利，但索契的现场观众还是给予了很大的热情——这是金博洋第一次站在这样高级别的大舞台上接受观众的欢呼——本该如此。

       ‘我也想。’宇野昌磨心想，‘或许有一天能和他一起站在领奖台上也说不定。’

       Finale的时候屏幕里那个小小的金博洋似乎有些无所适从，被他视若亲兄长的“江哥”，双人组合于小雨/金杨的男伴金杨并没有参加gala。宇野昌磨看着直播里的金博洋呆呆地拿着一束花，似乎并不知道在这个万众沸腾的时刻应该做些什么。他的旁边是同样有些迷茫的知子——在不甚清晰的直播镜头里，锁定瘦小的、淹没在女单中也毫无违和感的金博洋不太容易。

       宇野昌磨想起白天自己给金博洋发了“辛苦了”的慰问消息，而金博洋在gala排练的间隙回复了，说他finale的时候被安排和宫原知子站在一起，知子如宇野昌磨所言，是一个“聪明的好人”。

       在提到宫原知子时，金博洋直接使用了“さっとんちゃん”这个昵称，还是用日语打的原文。被田中刑事准确地形容为“心理年龄五十岁”的宇野昌磨平时对“八卦”毫无兴趣，不论是明星名流的桃色新闻，还是周围同龄朋友的恋爱故事。但在看到金博洋用日语昵称来称呼刚认识一个上午的宫原知子时，他忽然冒出些奇妙的小想法：

       博洋会喜欢怎样的女孩呢？像知子那样又可爱又聪明，待人接物又很真诚的女孩就很好。或者是成熟漂亮的类型？他提到过对普鲁申科选手那样成熟的选手的崇拜，也偶尔会像宇野昌磨打听一些关于羽生前辈的事。

       总之，像我这样无趣又长不高的人大概是不太惹人喜欢的吧，他想。

 

       二月底三月初，金博洋在米兰与他的朋友宇野昌磨重逢——以对手的身份。他在短节目摔了个3F，自由滑开头两跳都没有落好，并不算是完美无憾的发挥。但第四名的总成绩对第一次参加世青赛的他、同时也对于他所代表的中国队而言，都算得上是一个足够令人兴奋的结果。

       不过金博洋本人的心情并未受到比赛结果太多的影响，在男单比赛结束后，他又看了他队友的女单比赛，晚上则跑到了宇野昌磨的房间——前段时间意识域网上有人上传了意识域版2048，他和宇野昌磨便约好了世青赛结束之后对战。

       “大晚上的跑哪儿去呢？”出门前，金博洋被同屋的金杨抓住了。

       “去找Shoma——我是说日本队的宇野昌磨。”金博洋闭着眼扯谎，“月底我俩都要考四级术法人，我们约好一起复习理论题。”

       金杨在去年的青奥会上获得了双人项目的金牌，对当时获得了男单银牌的宇野昌磨也有些印象（毕竟他的身高很容易给人留下深刻的印象），觉得他看上去是个很乖巧的男孩。

       “得了吧，唬谁呢。”金杨嗤了一声，“你俩语言都不咋通的，还一起复习呢？是不是去打游戏？”

       金博洋“嘿嘿”笑了几声。金杨也不拦他，只是嘱咐他别玩得太晚，不然明天的gala排练怕是要歇菜。金博洋保证说自己一定早点回来，并让明天还有比赛的金杨早点儿睡，便一溜烟跑了。

 

       宇野昌磨在自己下榻的房间里接待了他的朋友金博洋。他的心情还算不错，自由滑刷新了自己的赛季最高记录，第七名的成绩比去年也有所进步·——当然，比赛结束后能和金博洋一起打游戏、还能睡一个好觉，就更令人满足了。

       这次和他共住一间双人房的队友日野龙树是日俄混血，有个亲戚正好住在米兰。他比完赛就去拜访亲戚了，现在还没有回来，只有宇野昌磨一个人在房间里。宇野昌磨和金博洋都受邀参加明天的gala，因此也不想太晚睡，便煞有介事地约定好最晚玩到十一点——是否确切执行就有待商榷了。

       意识域网版的2048和智能手机版的并没有什么区别，而且还有悔棋功能。他俩都宣称自己已经玩到了16格所能达到的最高值131072，但意识域网里的图像又不能像手机截图那样分享出去，进入他人意识域的术法又属于禁术；他俩当然也没有掌握把自己的意识域里的图像投射出来这样的高级术法。于是两人转而比起谁能更快地不使用悔棋功能打出2048，但同样的，他俩都没法证明自己确实在意识域网内打出了2048且没有悔棋。最终，他们还是决定放弃意识域网版，转战智能手机版。

       2048这样的游戏虽然简单、缺乏刺激性，却很容易上瘾，两人不知不觉就玩到了十点半。离“约定”好的结束时间十一点还有半小时，他们终于决定换个游戏，宇野昌磨便去书包里翻他新入的设备——却被金博洋阻止了。

       “Shoma……你看。”金博洋的声音有些滞涩，“看那边。”

       顺着金博洋手指的方向，宇野昌磨往房间的一角望去——那里飘浮着（说“飘浮”似乎也不太确切，那只是一种悬空的状态，但宇野昌磨并不能找出一个更好的动词来形容）一个半透明、但形态清晰的欧洲女性，穿着某种宇野昌磨判断不出其年代的古典裙装，眼神哀怨地看着他俩——或者说，她的目光并没有焦距，只是往他们这个方向凝望着，并不是在看他和金博洋——这个房间里唯二的活人。

       他感到自己的脖子僵硬、无法动弹，而这并不是那个女性怨灵造成的，而是他自己内心无可否认的恐惧。大脑一片混乱间金博洋的手抓住了他的——他俩的手一样冰凉。

       “这……这是个怨灵吧？”金博洋颤抖着说。虽然平时也听过不少鬼故事，并非常东北大哥地表示过自己才不会怕这些，但深夜打完游戏、骤然抬头，看见一个穿着欧洲古典裙装的女怨灵，还是有些超出这位十五岁少年的接受范围，“这这这啥时候出现的啊？……她不会听得懂我们说话吧？”

       “我——我不知道。”宇野昌磨觉得自己的喉管似乎被砂纸磨过了，“我感觉刚才还没有的？”

       两人不约而同地往远离女性怨灵所在的墙角的方向缩去。也不能责怪他俩感到害怕——这位女性怨灵实力未知，但可以肯定的是，一个拥有实体的怨灵的攻击力和他们之前遇到的那个根本没有实体、只能附着在纪念币上的怨灵完全不可同日而语。她的轮廓清晰，衣裙上的花纹、脖子上戴的珍珠项链都历历可数，能拥有这样的实体，其力量必定很强大，至少比他们两个刚过三级、对驱邪类术法一知半解的少年术法人要强得多。而上次用来对付那个菜鸡怨灵的简单术法，对拥有如此清晰的实体的怨灵肯定无法奏效。

       “你是啥体质啊？”金博洋小声问，他和宇野昌磨的手心都渗出了汗，两只汗津津的小手毫无用处地紧紧握在一起，“我之前从没碰到过怨灵的，就上次在湖边，和今天……”

       “我也一样啊！”宇野昌磨说，“现在……怎么办？”

       “呃……念个往生咒？”金博洋随口提议，他的大脑似乎已经断路了。

       “这是个西方怨灵，得念圣经吧……？”宇野昌磨还保留了一些理智。

       “那就关灯出门，去我房间睡吧？”

       “如果那个……那个怨灵，跟着我们呢？”宇野昌磨指出。

       金博洋做了个鬼脸，表示“我也不知道”。

 

       金博洋隐隐感到有些不对劲——为什么他和宇野昌磨只见过两次，就都遇到了怨灵？他简直要怀疑宇野昌磨是什么特殊体质，但自己才是曾经被“大师”判断为容易遇见“不干净的东西”的体质吧，或许最近正好应验了？

       “如果……如果我们关灯然后开窗，她会不会出去？”宇野昌磨也提了个方法。

       金博洋心想这怨灵又不是飞蛾，但眼下似乎也想不出什么别的办法，只好死马当活马医，勉强一试了。

       宇野昌磨关了灯，就着手机的光亮，两人手牵着手，贴着墙跟一点一点往窗户的位置挪去，走路的时候腿都在发抖。金博洋算是第一次体会到什么叫“如履薄冰”了。所幸窗户离他们刚才蹲着的墙根处并不远，平时走几步就到了，他们却硬生生挪了半分钟。离窗户更近的金博洋伸手去拉开窗帘，宇野昌磨则攥着他另一只手，假装自己是一根安全绳，好像他一松手金博洋就会被甩出窗外似的。

       窗帘被拉开、窗户也被打开，有些惨淡的月光洒进关灯后昏暗的房间。那位女性怨灵却对房间内的变化视若无睹，依旧是那副哀怨的样子，连目光注视的方向都没有改变。这给了两人一点希望：或许这个怨灵也就是悬浮（？）在那里，并没有攻击的意愿？可是作为一个高等级的怨灵，如果没有攻击意愿，为什么要忽然现身，就为了吓人吗？万一遇到强大的术法师，或是看到怨灵的术法人联系IMU派人来料理，对怨灵来说可不是好事。

       “要不我们先到走廊上去，然后联系本地区的IMU紧急联系人？”这时金博洋才想起IMU给每个术法人下发的关于如何处理紧急情况的小册子（他随便翻看过）里介绍说，如果遇到对付不了的怨灵、邪崇等超自然物体，就迅速联络所在地区的紧急联系人。

       “我觉得可以。”宇野昌磨赞同道，“不过怎么连络本地区的紧急联系人？”

       “我记得有官方电话……我们可以查一查。”金博洋努力回忆着翻看过的小册子里的内容（看来宇野昌磨这家伙比他还心大，都没有看过那本小册子），“哦，好像还可以在意识域网的论坛上直接联系紧急情况处理部门？我记得看到过那个页面，24小时在线的。”

       “我也见到过，但其实不太相信……”宇野昌磨嘟囔，“先试试吧，我来找电话，博洋试试看意识域网？”

       金博洋点了点头，宇野昌磨低头看起了手机，金博洋则登录了意识域网。就在他循着记忆找到了那个“紧急情况在线受理”页面并打算点开时，宇野昌磨捏了捏他的手心——他们的手还紧紧攥在一起：

       “博洋，快看。”宇野昌磨混合着惊讶、疑惑和释然的声音穿过意识域，进入他的脑海，“‘她’消失了。”

 

       从发现悬空的怨灵，到怨灵消失不见，不过也就十分钟左右的时间；屋里的暖气工作不良，穿着薄毛衣的两人却都出了一身大汗，现在被窗外吹进来的冷风一激，两人都不禁打起了哆嗦。金博洋主动放开了两人握在一起的手（手指由于长时间的发力，现在有些僵硬），走到窗边，关了窗并拉起了窗帘。

       虽然怨灵暂时消失了，但心跳的速度并没有降低，宇野昌磨觉得自己有些气闷。他给金博洋和自己各倒了一杯水，拿起杯子的时候，两人都看着对方笑了——他们的手都晃得厉害，杯中的水也跟着跌宕起伏。

       “她……不会回来了吧？”慢慢喝完一杯水，宇野昌磨总算找回了自己的呼吸，“刚才那个怨灵……是什么年代的啊？”

       “看不出。”金博洋摇了摇头，他的历史知识储备并不足以让他通过怨灵穿的古典裙装来准确定位时代，“总之，是古代人吧？”

       “不一定？”宇野昌磨猜测，“也可能是穿复古的服装的现代人呢？总之是一个强悍的怨灵。我们肯定打不过。”

       “肯定打不过。”金博洋重复道，“接下来怎么办？你要不来我房间和我挤一晚吧。”

       宇野昌磨却觉得这个计划不太好：“博洋的队友……金杨选手，明天还有比赛吧？我们会打扰到他休息吧。”

       “也是。”金博洋挠了挠头，这小个子看着迷糊，思虑倒还挺周全的，“也没法跟他解释。要说实话，他那个性格肯定担心得要死。”

       “博洋还是早点回去吧。”宇野昌磨说，“反正过一会儿龙树桑会回来的。”

       “你一个人真的没问题吗？”金博洋确实很想离开这个房间，但他的内心可不允许他做出“把Shoma一个人丢下”这种一点也不哈尔滨大哥的行为。

       宇野昌磨没有回答，但脸上明晃晃地写着“我有点怕”。

       “嗨！”金博洋故作无谓地搂住宇野昌磨的肩膀，“那我就在这里陪你等日野选手，他回来了我再走。”

       像是在应和金博洋，宇野昌磨的手机同时亮了起来。“啊，是龙树桑的信息。”宇野昌磨解锁了手机，“他说……今晚住在亲戚家，明天早上再回来，已经和领队汇报过了。”

       宇野昌磨用大眼睛看向金博洋，虽然什么也没说，但金博洋觉得自己要是丢下这可怜娃儿一个人，就太不讲义气了。

       “没事！”他大声说，仿佛声音越大，就越能驱散心中的恐慌，“那我今晚就待在这儿了。”

       “嗯，谢谢博洋。”宇野昌磨显然松了一口气，“那我跟龙树桑说一声。”

       日野龙树很快回复说没问题，如果金博洋不嫌弃，可以睡他那张床。

       “他很好说话的。”宇野昌磨介绍说。金博洋在几场比赛里和日野龙树打过照面，但不算熟，毕竟两人还差着两岁，金博洋还是少年的样子，而日野龙树已经窜得挺高了。

       “替我谢谢他——那我就用这些吧。”金博洋已经从年久失修、吱呀作响的木柜里翻出了备用的枕头和被子，“我看就是这房间太老了，才会招鬼。”他忍不住吐嘈。

       “前两天没有的……”宇野昌磨弱弱地说。

       “我就随便一猜——我先回去拿睡衣。”把日野龙树的床上的被褥叠好放在一边，又铺好了备用的被子，金博洋继续说，看到宇野昌磨的狗狗眼后又忍不住加了一句，“Shoma和我一起去吧？”他倒是挺能理解宇野昌磨这种有点儿“胆小”的心态——换做是他，他也不愿意一个人留在这间可能有强悍的怨灵出没的房间里。

       两人做贼一般溜出房间，路上还时不时地环顾四周，确认刚才那个女性怨灵并没有出现。两人当然都不希望遇到什么熟人，但根据墨菲定律（其实作者觉得墨菲定律用在这里不是很恰当，但反正为了装逼也管不了那么多了），他们果然在半路遇上了金博洋的队友张鹤。

       宇野昌磨和张鹤分别用蹩脚的英语打了招呼。

       “你俩鬼鬼祟祟的干啥呢？”张鹤用中文问金博洋。

       “我打算和Shoma通宵打游戏。”张鹤不是术法人，金博洋也不好跟他说怨灵的事，省得吓到别人，“回房拿个换洗衣服。”

       “你拿衣服，他跟着去干啥？”张鹤一阵见血地吐嘈道，“搞得跟女生扎堆上厕所似的。”

       金博洋很想说快闭嘴，旁边这哥们有作弊翻译器，但他也只能寄希望于意识域网翻译插件认不出东北口音了。

 

       回到金博洋和金杨的双人间时刚好十一点，金杨果然还没睡。宇野昌磨乖乖跟金杨打了招呼，磕磕巴巴地解释说他想和金博洋继续打游戏，金博洋累了的话晚上就直接睡他房间。

       “你们明天都有gala，”金杨有些不赞同，但也不好意思在金博洋的朋友面前直接说不同意，让金博洋没面子，“注意休息。”

       “好的好的，”宇野昌磨满口应承，“会注意时间的。”

       既然宇野昌磨都这么说了，金杨也只得放他们去了。金博洋收拾了睡衣、牙刷之类的装进书包，临走前还叫金杨早点睡，被金杨一个爆栗敲在脑门。

       “你自己才是，别太疯了，”金杨说，“我看你俩明天gala得瞌睡成啥样！”

       金博洋吐了吐舌头，拽着宇野昌磨跑了。

       回到宇野昌磨的房间，洗漱完毕，两人各自躺上床，用被子严严实实把自己裹住，似乎这样能增加点安全感。

       “今天的事，真的不需要报备吗？”金博洋问。

       “我记得意识域网上有可以直接线上提交的报备表格。”宇野昌磨说，“不过我还是觉得没什么用。”

       “先填着吧。”金博洋说，“不然我总觉得心慌。”

       金博洋登上了意识域网，找到了《IECHU意外遭遇事故备案表》（这份表格可以用多种语言填写，对他们来说是解决了大麻烦）。两人商量着很快填完了时间、地点等信息，却在“场景描述”一栏犹豫起来。

       “我觉得是墨绿色的裙子。”金博洋说。

       “我觉得是深蓝色……”宇野昌磨提出异议，“但那个时候太紧张了，都没有看清楚。”

       “那我就写‘深色裙子’吧。”金博洋折衷了一下。不过最后他们发现，所能描述的场景也不过寥寥数语——他们那时候大脑一片空白，根本没能记住女性怨灵身上的多少细节。

       “我现在也觉得填这个没用了……”虽然这么说，金博洋还是点了“提交”，“你说那个怨灵想干嘛呢？”

       “或许是对这个地方有什么执念？”宇野昌磨按照动漫和游戏里出现过的情节猜测，“这样有清楚的实体的怨灵，执念应该很强大吧。”

       金博洋此时才觉得困意上涌，他胡乱应了几声，便关了自己这边的床头灯：“我先睡了啊。”

       宇野昌磨也关了自己那边的灯：“嗯。晚安。”

       但还没过一分钟呢，金博洋就听到另一边传来宇野昌磨有些迟疑的声音：

       “博洋……那个，‘她’晚上应该不会再来了吧？”

       “卧槽！”金博洋低声骂了一句，被他吓得垂死病中惊坐起，“别吓我啊！”

       “……我有点怕。”

       “好吧……我也有点。”金博洋承认。

       一片黑暗中只有宇野昌磨的手机发出一点光亮，借着这点幽暗的光，金博洋发现宇野昌磨正盯着自己看——这场景还有点瘆人。

       “要不……咱俩挤挤？”金博洋认为自己读懂了宇野昌磨的信号。

       宇野昌磨答应得很爽快，甚至有些急迫。看来他是真的挺怕的，金博洋心想，我比他大，可得保护他。

       于是他也不矫情了，钻出被窝、翻身下床，抱着枕头和被子走到宇野昌磨的床边，宇野昌磨已经给他腾出了一半的位置。单人床不过一米的宽度，虽然两人都比较瘦小，但也得挤在一起才能不掉下床。不过……

       隔着被子传来的另一个人类的体温倒是让人挺安心的，金博洋想。

       后半夜两人都没说话，但因为宇野昌磨刚才那个可怕的猜测，金博洋吓得困意全无，又不好乱动以免滚下床或者把宇野昌磨挤下床，只好缩手缩脚地窝着。也不知过了多久，他才迷迷糊糊地做着噩梦睡去了。

       第二天早晨醒来，两人都是一副蔫了的样子，倒是很符合“通宵打游戏”的借口设定（还不如打游戏打个通宵呢，金博洋心想），还在吃早饭时被以为他俩真通宵打游戏的张鹤笑了两句。Gala排练的休息时间，两人刷了一下自己的意识域网收件箱，他们都收到了IMU对他们提交的表格的自动回复，说是“尽快处理”。而这之后，他们就再没收到回音了——理所当然。

 

————

**小剧场：几年后**

桶：天总你第一次和磨磨搁一张床上是啥时候啊

天（不假思索）：13世青赛的时候！哎妈呀那时候可紧张了，抖抖嗦嗦的都不敢乱动！

葱（突然兴奋.jpg）：我去这么辣的吗求更多细节

江：（笑容逐渐消失）

橙：金老师冷静，都过去了哈

天：……你们说的啥，我咋一句都听不懂？

 

————

**注：**

**[1] “君”（くんkun）和“酱”（ちゃんchan）的区别：**

“君”是平辈之间互相称呼，或长辈称呼小辈。多用于称呼男性，但也可以用来称呼女性，例如柯南里的目暮警官（长辈）称小兰（小辈）为“蘭君”。

“酱”原是大人称呼小孩，或关系好的女生之间互相用的可爱称呼。但现在男生之间也经常使用这一称呼了，关系好的人之间，年轻者也可称年长者为“酱”；粉丝对偶像也经常称“酱”。

豆粉普遍管磨磨叫shoma kun，管宝宝叫boyang chan。

 **[2]**  さっとん（sa_ton）是宫原知子的昵称。12gpf gala的时候和知子牵手的宝宝真可爱！

 **[3]** 2048这款游戏首发于2014年3月，文中就当它是这之前发布的吧。4x4（16格）2048所能达到的最大数字为131072（2的17次方），16格依次为2的17次方，16次方，...，2的2次方即4。我曾经打到过131072！2048真是杀时间的好帮手，又不紧张，还随时能停下来，太适合我这种弱鸡了……

 **[4]** 欧洲很多旅馆的“双人间”（国内所谓的大床房）就是把两张单人床拼在一起，如果客人要求“标间”就把两张床分开（或者根本也懒得分开）。这里为了让他俩挤一张小床，就当房间里是两张隔着一段距离的单人床好了。

说起来12/13赛季的他俩就是两棵弱小可怜又无助（？）的豆芽菜，躺一起并也不能干嘛，何况还是俩被窝（撇嘴

 **[5]** 日本男单日野龙树确实是日俄混血（看长相就挺明显了），但在米兰有亲戚是我瞎扯的。


End file.
